Gifts and Dates
by Namantos
Summary: Keigo is cornered, gifts are forced upon him, and he has to pick out one of those gifts. The winner gets... If you haven't guessed already, read and find out!    Pairing's inside!   X-mas challenge from PriThePuppeteer


_**Christmas-challenge given to me by PriThePuppeteer.**_

_**Words: 2,042**_

_**Merry Christmas ^^**_

_Written in Keigo p.o.v._

* * *

Why am I always the one ending up in these unrealistic, unpredictable, impossible situations? Why could it not be Mizuiro for a change? _Simple!_ Because... he is the one responsible for this! He was the one who left me here! Left me to... to be an easy prey! These guys are at the top of the top bad guys! They are all in my parallel class, and they are always up to something! They are bullies, fighters, they don't care about school or the laws. They smoke, drink and who knows what more! So why? _Why _am I locked inside this room with all of _them? _And _why_ are they throwing boxes at me? No, not boxes - _gifts_. Or, that's what they look like, anyway. They might be wrapped-up home-made bombs for all I know! And if I should go by their reputations and the way they are currently looking at me, I'd say it _is_ a bomb!

"W-wh-why are y-you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" the pink-haired bespectacled boy asks innocently, yet his devious eyes betray him; I can see right through that poor disguise!

"L-li-like you're going to torture me slowly with a spoon and watch me bleed!"

"A spoon?" Nnoitra perked up with a wide grin, suddenly more interested than he was before. "Now that's a great idea! Any objections?"

"Shut up!" hissed the bluehaired male, throwing a punch at his much taller friend, missing only by a hair. Pity he did not land that hit... Ah! What am I saying?

"Before those two really lose it," Szayel continued, pointing at Nnoitra and Grimmjow, "I suggest you start opening those presents. Kei-kun." Gulp. _Kei-kun?_ Since when did he start giving me nicknames? Since when did _anyone _give me a nickname?

"Why?" I don't wanna die! Not like this! I'm too young to die!

"Because we have decided that you are going to go on a date with one of us for Christmas."

"WHAT?" They can't be serious! Absolutely not! This is all a sick joke, they are doing this to punish me, to torture me and then-

"Yeah, we lost a bet last week," Nnoitra informed, frowning. "Our punishment was to date the school's biggest geek - which is you." Ouch, that hurts... "So... We decided that we can't all go on a date with you."

"Which is why you have to pick out your favourite gift among all of those, and the lose- _ehum_, I mean, the winner will have to date you." Szayel was grinning, which is scarier than most things I can think of, really. Why is this always happening to me? "To make it fair, there are no names on the gifts."

Let me sum it up. I am locked inside a room at a local club, hearing lots of noise outside from the disco and absolutely no one will hear me scream. In this room with me I have my school's top most scary guys giving me gifts with no names on, forcing me to open them and pick one of all these - the one who got me the one I pick will go on a date with me. I must be having a nightmare! Please wake me up!

Okay, assuming this is a dream, whatever happens won't kill me. Right? Unless Freddy Kreuger somehow made his way into my dreams, and if that happened then I'm screwed either way. On the other hand, assuming this is reality, then I have no way out of this room either, and will be forced one way or another to date one of these guys. My real question is - why me? Why not pick someone who is obviously gay and less difficult to persuade? Someone like Ishida, whom would accept out of some shrewed politeness. I have gone through so much to keep my sexuality a secret, even went so far as to try and forget my feelings! But nothing ever works. Did they pick up on that, did they somehow uncover my lies? Either way, there is no way out of this. Out of the seven gifts on the floor around me, I pick up the smallest one and unwrap it. Actually, I unwrap all of them before really looking at them, and now that I have them all placed before me, unwrapped and ready for valuation, I am aware of my shaking hands and sweaty palms. They aren't even doing this because they want to, they are doing this because of a bet! If only one of them were actually interested... _Sigh._

So what do I have before me now? I have a book with the title _'A geek's guide to rule the galaxy'_, an eye-patch, a fake mustache, a whoopee cushion, a... a collar, a dog-bone and a pillow. Now to the more difficult part of the problem - trying to decipher who purchased what and go with the easiest , the pillow is the easiest match - Starrk. I pick up the book to look through it, deciding that due to the informational way it's written, it's probably a gift from Szayel. Putting down the book and lifting the whoopee cushion, I overhear a giggle from one of the guys, and that's what tells me that it's Luppi's purchase. Whoopee cushions are fun, but it's a definite no-no in this situation. Āronīro Arurueri must be guilty of buying the fake mustache, because he is always dressing up as someone; it's just a clear indication!The eye-patch, the collar and the dog-bone could be any of the others purchases, but no matter what happens I must _not_ by accident pick Nnoitra's gift! I'd much rather die! Eye-patch... I think it's most likely Tesla's purchase, seeing as he wears one himself as an act of respect for Nnoitra - I've never seen Nnoitra flaunt that he has an eye-patch, meaning it wouldn't be his purchase. Right, only two left to locate! Both Nnoitra and Grimmjow could be guilty for the last two gifts, both referring to dogs. I pick up the collar (because the bone actually gross me out a little) and turn it around, praying that one of the last two will give themselves away by making some sound. It's a black leather-collar, studded with iron-bars and a ring for what I assume is a leash. Hm, if I'm not mistaken, I've seen Nnoitra with a similar collar. Gulp... Nnoitra bought me a collar? I am not a pet! Definitely not _his!_ Wait... Nnoitra generally call people "pets"! Then that means... Grimmjow bought be a dog-bone? Huh?

So then, whom to pick. Starrk would be the easiest to pick, because he will probably fall asleep on the date or simply forget to come. Tesla would be the most polite, I dare bet. But... neither of them is whom I'd rather pick! The one I really want to go on a date with gave me the worst gift out of all. Bad or not, I will risk everything on this! If my calculations were wrong, I am dead anyway! So it is with flawless determination that I pick up the dog-bone and hold it high before all of them to see. Szayel and Tesla stare at me in disbelief, Nnoitra looks a little put down (phew!), Starrk is asleep, Āronīro and Luppi doesn't seem to care, and Grimmjow is literally mortified. Wait... Did I get it all wrong?

"T-this is the gift I pick!" I exclaim with a broken voice, waiting for my doom.

"Wow, I did not see that coming," Szayel admitted. "And look at the time, it's almost past midnight. That means... your date starts now, Kei-kun. Have a good 24 hours!"

"What?" 24 hours? They didn't say anything about that!

One by one, they leave the now unlocked door, but I remain, shocked and confused. My date starts now? In the middle of the night? And... Did I pick the right one?

"Oi, ya coming or what?" I look up to lock eyes with electric blue orbs, and I nearly pass out of the closeness I find them. Oh my god, I did it! I got a date with the person I've got the hots for since first year in high school! "Let's just go, we've got a lot of things to do before this day is over!"

He pulled me by my wrist all the way out of the building, having stolen a jacket for me to wear just before we entered the snowy city, but it was still so cold, and all I could do was let him lead me. What was he planning for us?

"It's too cold out here!" I have snow up to my knees because he is pulling me through the deepest places. But he ignores me for the time being, pulling me towards a building a block up the road. It's a shabby building, but I go with him inside anyway, up a few stairs and into an apartment. "Where are we-"

"Take off your wet clothes," Grimmjow ordered me, pushing me inside. When I don't comply he begins to pull off everything that's wet, ignoring my blush and inability to breathe. "I've never brought anyone here before, and the place is a mess. But you'll be warm." I'm left in my briefs and t-shirt, and when he flicks the light on in the hallway and his eyes linger on me, I feel so exposed and ashamed. But then he turns away abruptly, and I think I saw pink tint his cheeks. "I've got blankets in here."

I follow him into his messy apartment, barely able to pry my eyes from his form, idly watching as he throws off some of his clothes. He gives me a warm blanket, which I wrap myself in, but this isn't the kind of date I expected. They forced me into this, so now I will force something out of it.

"I'm still cold. Think I might get pneumonia. I need more heat." He looks around but finds nothing to offer for warmth, so I take a step closer and end up curling into his frame. "This will do." He's stiff, but then relaxes and lead me to the couch, sitting down close to me with his arm around me. Hah, I got him now!

"I didn't wanna win," he admits, and I'm hurt. "I wanted a proper date with you." Proper? "Uhm... so how 'bout it?"

"Mm, I'd like that." A proper date... with Grimmjow. "I've... wanted that for ages." I'm quite shocked to feel his hand in my hair, but it's a welcoming touch. An assuring touch, promising and gentle. Then... he shifted, turned my face towards his and met my eyes. I could see the blush on his cheeks, knew I had a matching one on myself, and then... he kissed me. Gently, hesitantly, but with so much care.

"Are you sure, Keigo?" He gave me another hesitant kiss.

"I... like you, Grimmjow." This time I claim his lips, putting more force into the kiss, and he responds with a purr. I can't seem to break it, am lost in the euphoria of my very first kiss, lost in his taste and forgot everything about how this came to happen. He is surprisingly submissive, but I can't trust it will stay that way; I have to take advantage while I still can. I grab his blue hair and force him to break the kiss by pulling his head backwards, making him show his throat to me as if he's an animal giving up a fight. "I don't care about dates, Grimmjow," I practically growl at him, showing a side of me I never knew existed. "We can have that date in the morning if you're so keen. But right now... all I want is-" He silence me with his fingers, literally pushing them into my mouth and captured my tongue. Shit, what's he planning?

"Stop the fuckin' chit-chat and get on with it, damnit!"

A date? He gave me so much more! And I am so happy that I picked the worst gift, because... In the end, Grimmjow _did _end up giving me the best gift of them all.

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
